Réconciliation
by junon2
Summary: réconciliation d’Asuran et Cagalli dans l’épisode 39 de Destiny. Onse shoot lemonish


**Réconciliation**

Auteur : junon2/ennostiel/cagallifangirl

Paring : Asuran Zala et Cagalli Yula Attha

Rating : M (pour adulte)

Genre : romance

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (Fukumada ;)) euh Sunrise, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé : réconciliation d'Asuran et Cagalli dans l'épisode 39 de Destiny.

Avertissement : c'est un lemon, en gros qu'un lemon (une première chez moi je sais … mais bon je suis pervertie MDR), donc comme pour toute les autres fics marquée M, je dirais interdit au moins de 16 ans (venez pas vous plaindre après !). C'est un one-shoot

Note de l'auteur :  Je n'ai toujours pas vu Destiny, donc désolée pour les incohérences possibles. Ceci dit cette fanfic est basée sur une mini BD, si vous la voulez demandez-la par review ou MP. Si par contre, vous lisez, vous pouvez me laisser un revive pour donner votre avis sourire charmeur. J'accepte les remarques positives et les critiques, mais pas les propos blessants ou méchants. Vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, ne lisez pas ! (Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?)

Pour Anaïs, Flore et Coralie, en espérant que cela vous amuse et vous plaise.

Merci à Tidoo pour la correction

Voilà, bonne lecture.

_Réconciliation_

**POV Cagalli**

« Cela doit faire deux heures que je suis assisse à ses côtés, à l'écouter parler … j'aimerais savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire pour être pardonnée … Asuran m'a tout raconté sans exception, je crois. Il m'a aussi parlé de Meyrin, qu'il considère comme une petite sœur… et il m'a demandé pardon pour tout. Bien sur que je l'ai pardonné ! Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir alors que j'ai eu si peur pour lui ? Je l'aime … tant que parfois j'en souffre ! Je tourne la tête et je constate que le Commandant La Fraga dort, enfin je suppose puisque ses tentures sont tirées. Un regard à l'horloge murale m'apprend qu'il est déjà minuit trente. Je lâche la main d'Asuran et m'apprête à quitter l'infirmerie.

« Il est temps que je parte … tu dois être fatigué … » J'annonce en détournant les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser ; j'aimerais juste rester ici près de lui, dormir à ses côtés … j'ai besoin de sa présence à mes côtés pour être sûre de ne pas le perdre. Je sens une pression sur le bas de ma manche qui me force à reporter mon regard étonné sur lui. Il a les joues un peu rouges.

« Je t'aime Cagalli … Tu m'as horriblement manquée pendant tout ce temps » avoue-t-il en rougissant un peu plus.

« Tu m'as aussi manqué … Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je me suis inquiétée pour toi ! » Je lui réponds les joues brûlantes à nouveau.

« Pardonne-moi … j'ai été stupide ... j'aimerais sincèrement me faire pardonner … » Murmure-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je le regarde, un peu surprise.

« Idiot ! Tu es en vie … ça me suffit … » Je réponds les yeux un peu écarquillés, « je t'aime Asuran … » Il m'offre un beau sourire.

« Approche, s'il te plait. » Demande-t-il.

Je suis surprise par sa demande, mais je m'exécute et me penche vers lui. Il passe une de ses mains derrière ma tête et m'attire un peu plus à lui. Nos lèvres se rencontrent pour la première fois depuis des mois. C'est juste un baiser tendre et amoureux mais il me comble plus que n'importe quel présent. Je ferme les yeux et savoure ce tendre moment. Il met fin au baiser mais refuse de me lâcher. Ses lèvres déposent un autre baiser sur ma joue.

« Puis-je te dire quelque chose ? » murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

« Oui, bien sûr … » je réponds, distraite par sa respiration taquinant ma peau et me faisant légèrement rougir.

« … j'ai envie de te faire l'amour … » susurre-t-il. Je me relève, rouge pivoine et surprise de son aveu. Asuran a changé … avant il n'aurait jamais osé demander cela.

« Asuran, euh je… » Je bafouille toujours aussi rouge. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Même si j'ai aussi envie d'être sienne, je ne pense pas que le moment soit le bon. Il est quand même blessé et à l'infirmerie. Et puis, ce n'est pas un lieu approprié pour ce genre de chose. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas notre première fois, en fait la seconde … mais la dernière fois, les choses étaient différentes … La situation est embarrassante.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas … je peux comprendre, ce n'est pas grave … » me déclare-t-il après quelques minutes de silence et en détournant ses yeux, lui aussi gêné par sa demande.

« Ce n'est pas ça … enfin, on n'est pas seul … » Je murmure en lançant un regard à l'autre couchette.

Asuran s'assied sur son lit, il semble ne pas souffrir de ses blessures. Il jette aussi un regard à l'autre couchette, dont les tentures tirées nous empêchent d'apercevoir son occupant. Je ramène mes yeux sur lui, il a lui aussi les joues rouges. Il est encore plus séduisant comme ça. Comment faire pour ne pas avoir envie de lui ? Comment vais-je lui résister ?

« Il dort. Si on ne fait pas de bruit, il ne remarquera rien. » Me rétorque Asuran, un peu plus sure de lui et les yeux brillants de désir.

« Euh, oui sûrement … mais tu es blessé, tu as besoin de te reposer. » J'avance mon ultime argument.

« Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas simplement que tu n'as pas envie ? Tu peux constater que mes blessures ne me font pas souffrir. Et la seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est de toi ! J'ai juste besoin de ta présence … Juste envie de ne faire qu'un avec toi. » Me répond-il avec un petit sourire déçu.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas envie ! » Je rétorque frustrée qu'il le pense.

Je me penche et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répond à mon baiser et laisse sa langue glisser sur mes lèvres, les redessinant avec application. Je cède à sa demande et je les entrouvre, laissant sa langue aller à la rencontre de la mienne. Notre baiser devient de plus en plus intime et profond. Je sens Asuran glisser ses mains autour de ma taille et m'attirer sur le lit. Je ne lui oppose aucune résistance. Il met fin au baiser aussi essoufflé que moi. Il ferme les tentures et il revient m'embrasser passionnément pendant que ses mains déboutonnent ma veste et ouvre mon pantalon.

Une de ses mains caresse mon ventre plat alors que ses lèvres glissent dans mon cou. Je penche la tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux et je lui masse un peu la nuque. Je mords mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de gémir alors qu'une de ses mains remontent vers ma poitrine et masse mon sein droit. Je reprends ses lèvres avec envie et réclame l'entrée de sa bouche. Nos langues dansent ensemble pendant un long moment alors qu'Asuran passe ses mains dans mon dos pour ouvrir mon soutien. Nos lèvres se séparent. J'enlève ma veste et laisse Asuran faire glisser mon soutien dévoilant ma poitrine. Je croisse pudiquement mes bras devant ma poitrine, les joues en feu. Il sourit et décroisse lentement mes bras, observant ma poitrine. Il reprend mes lèvres et ensuit glisse les siennes dans mon cou y laissant une trainée de doux baisers éphémères. Il descend jusqu'à ma poitrine et il commence à suçoter et à taquiner avec sa langue mon sein gauche pendant que sa main masse mon autre sein.

Je glisse mes mains vers le bas de son T-shirt et je le force à l'enlever. Mes yeux parcourent son buste sculpté et blanc. Je laisse mes mains frôler sa peau douce et je reprends ses lèvres. Involontairement je le bouscule et nous nous retrouvons allongés sur le lit. Je suis au-dessus de lui, ses jambes sont entre les miennes. Nos peaux entrent en contact et cela me fait frissonner. J'apprécie ce doux contact, je me sens apaisée par sa présence, par notre contact physique. Nos lèvres se détachent et j'en profite pour le taquiner en glissant vers son torse mes lèvres que je couvre de baisers et de caresses. Je sens ses mains jouer avec mes cheveux.

Je remonte ensuite vers ses lèvres que j'embrasse de nouveau avec passion. Ses mains glissent sur mon corps jusqu'à mon pantalon. Il m'enlève ce qui me reste de vêtements avant de se déshabiller à son tour. Nos lèvres se frôlent encore alors qu'il inverse notre position pour se retrouver au-dessus. Il s'éloigne de moi et ses yeux glissent lentement sur mon corps nu caressant chaque partie de ma peau. Il se penche jusque mes lèvres et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es si belle… ma Princesse. » murmure-t-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau passionnément.

Nous continuons à nous embrasser et caresser pendant de longues minutes, découvrant le corps de l'autre lentement. Nos gémissements se font plus fréquents bien que étouffés au maximum. Je perds la notion de temps et d'espace, tout ce que je peux ressentir ce sont ses gestes lents et tendres ; ses baisers amoureux ; sa peau contre la mienne … Il n'existe plus rien en dehors de nous, de notre contact. Je le sens glisser entre mes jambes prenant une position plus confortable pour nous deux. Il arrête un peu ses caresses et baisers pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, le regard troublé par le désir.

« Je t'aime, Cagalli » me déclare-t-il avec un tendre sourire.

« Je t'aime aussi … » je lui réponds avec un beau sourire.

Il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement les lèvres avant de recommencer ses douces tortures. Je me rends compte au bout d'un certain temps qu'il nous a unis. Nous ne sommes plus qu'un … un et un seul. Je gémis un peu plus fort et il me fait taire d'un baiser. Nous restons de longues minutes sans bouger, savourant juste notre union intime. Asuran reprend mes lèvres alors qu'il commence de légers mouvements, qui me font gémir. Il gémit à son tour et nos baisers ont de plus en plus de mal à étouffer nos bruits. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir notre baiser et instinctivement je croisse mes jambes autour de sa taille. Au bout d'un moment je sens nos corps se contracter et je murmure son nom, avant de perdre toute notion de ce qui nous entoure… »

**POV Mwu La Fraga**

« J'ouvre les yeux et fixe le plafond de ma couchette. Une fine raie de lumière caresse mon visage mais je doute que ce soit elle qui m'ait réveillée ! Il faut plus que ça pour me faire sortir de mon sommeil. Je grommèle, mécontent de ce réveil forcé. Je faisais un rêve si beau … Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a sorti de mes songes ? Je m'assieds un peu contrarié sur mon lit et m'adosse à la paroi.

Un léger bruit se fait entendre qui capte mon attention. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Le gamin doit faire un cauchemar ou souffrir de ses blessures pour gémir pendant son sommeil … Un autre gémissement se fait entendre plus aigus … pauvre gamin … Hein, attends mon vieux, ce ne sont pas des gémissements de douleur ça ! Ou je ne m'y connais pas ! De plus, je peux distinguer une différence dans les gémissements. Les bruits émis et légèrement étouffés se font plus nombreux et beaucoup moins contrôlés. Il ne se … quand même pas ? J'entrouvre mon rideau pour observer …

Je ne peux rien voir d'autre que deux paires de pieds les tentures étant tirées. J'écarquille un peu les yeux, il semblerait que la princesse et le pilote se réconcilient de manière … euh plutôt physique ! En imaginant que la fille soit bien Cagalli ! Et bien, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça d'eux ! Il faut dire qu'ils ont l'air si timide et qu'ils avaient l'air d'être en désaccord. J'ignore ce qu'ils se sont racontés mais la discussion est devenue torride, on dirait…

Quoique je dois reconnaître qu'ils auraient pu attendre avant de se décider à passer à ce genre d'acte intime. Non mais et le respect des autres ? Ils m'ont réveillé sans ménagement avec leurs gémissements de plaisir. En prime, ils font l'amour dans un lieu public, une infirmerie ! Mais quand même n'importe qui pourrait entrer et les surprendre ! On ne fait pas ce genre de chose en public quand on a un minimum d'éducation et surtout quand on a leur rang … Ah cette jeunesse, ça survit à la guerre et c'est considéré comme des héros et ça croit que tout leur est permis ! Quelle jeunesse !

…

Pourquoi Murrue a-t-elle refusé de passer la nuit avec moi ? »

**POV Asuran**

« J'observe Cagalli… elle est allongée à mes côtés et affiche un magnifique sourire. Je me sens bien avec elle dans mes bras, collée contre moi. Je reprends peu à peu mon souffle. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde si je peux l'avoir comme ça éternellement contre moi. Je tends la main pour écarter quelques mèches de ses yeux et j'en profite pour caresser sa joue. Sa peau est douce et soyeuse sous mes doigts. Je souris à mon tour. Elle m'a horriblement manqué et la savoir loin et peut-être en danger m'a torturé. Je regrette sincèrement d'être parti sur les Plants et de l'avoir laissée seule quand elle avait le plus besoin de moi. Mais maintenant qu'elle m'a pardonné et que nous sommes de nouveau à deux, plus jamais je ne la quitterais…

« Cagalli, promets-moi de m'épouser quand tout sera fini … Je ne veux plus jamais risquer de te perdre… » Je murmure avant d'embrasser ses douces lèvres.

« Oui, promis … je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi… » Me répond-elle quand je mets fin au baiser.

Elle vient se blottir contre moi et pose une de ses mains sur mon cœur. Elle ferme les yeux et commence à somnoler. Je remonte le drap sur nous. Ensuite je la serre un peu plus contre moi et j'enfoui mon nez dans ses cheveux. Je ferme les yeux, fatigué mais comblé … Peu à peu la fatigue a raison de moi … »

**FIN**

Alors c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic avec pour seul but un lemon. Bon comme d'habitude, j'ai mis ça à ma manière…

Voilà j'attends vos impressions et je suis disposée à vous envoyer la bd si vous la désirez !

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
